Just Quidditch
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: A fluff about Sirius and Alyssa spending the day flying. Cute family centered. One-Shot


**A/N: Hey, This story is actualy mine! *gasp* Shocking right? :) Anyways I'm always the one that gets inspired in the car, listening to the music. So that's why mine seem to always be song fics! Ok, so hope you all like it! Btw: I dont own the Lyrics, or Sirius and Lily, just Alyssa! :) Enjoy! **

I'm lost in her there holdin' that pink rod and reel  
She's doin' almost everything but sittin' still  
Talkin' 'bout her ballet shoes and training wheels  
And her kittens  
And she thinks we're just fishin'

_She's amazing. Her form, the way she holds her broom. Why she wanted orange streamers off the back I'll never understand, but it's hers. Her own broom. And she's amazing on it. _

Alyssa and Sirius were flying around the pitch at Hogwarts. They were just lazily flying around warming up to practice with the snitch. At seven, Alyssa had a slim athletic build, she was fast, she had her own broom, and she was ready to go. It was Quidditch after all.

"I love it, Daddy! It's orange, and even says my name on the back! But on the front it says Chudely Canons! I'm gunna have a real jersey one day! And Lily was teaching Lexi and me how to ride bikes. Those are things muggle kids ride. I don't have good enough balance for it yet, so I have little wheels on either side of the big wheel. Lexi doesn't, but she has better balance then me." Alyssa giggled- it was common knowledge that she wasn't the most coordinated of children unless on a broom. "Midnight ran away last night, so we need to be more careful daddy," she said seriously.

"Baby, Midnights a stuffed cat," Sirius said amused.

"Yeah, but she ended up in the living room this morning."

"That's because you dropped her when you fell asleep during the movie last night," he reminded her. _She doesn't even know how cute it was, her little eyelashes soft against her cheeks. I carried her up to her up to her room, and she was wrapped around my neck the whole way upstairs. _

I say, "Daddy loves you, baby" one more time  
She says, "I know. I think I got a bite."  
And all this laughin', cryin, smilin' dyin' here inside's  
What I call, livin'

Sirius releases the snitch, and Alyssa takes off after it.

"I love you, baby!" he calls after her, content to just hover above the ground and watch her skill on a broom.

"I know, I got the snitch," she said flying back over. _That was less than 2 minutes, set for a 10 year old. Amazing! _he thinks, laughing.

"That's great! Let's take it up a level!" _Her smile kills me. I wish I could guarantee it would always be there. This is life, all those people who work non-stop, or have a different girl each night aren't living. I'm living, with my perfect daughter._

And she thinks we're just fishin' on the riverside  
Throwin' back what we can't fry  
Drownin' worms and killin' time  
Nothin' too ambitious  
She ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
What's really goin' on right now  
But I guarantee this memory's a big'un  
And she thinks we're just fishin'

_She doesn't get it,_ Sirius thought as he followed after her, each of them trying to get the snitch first. _S__he thinks this is just Quidditch, she doesn't know how important this is. This isn't just Quidditch, just flying, just a leisurely way to spend a Saturday. This will be a memory we'll have forever. _

She's already pretty, like her mama is  
Gonna drive the boys all crazy  
Give her daddy fits  
And I better do this every chance I get  
'Cause time is tickin'  
(Yeah it is)

_She looks just like her mum. Alyssa, you don't even know. I wish I'd had more moments like this with Aurora. You look so similar, both so pretty. I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a bat! _Sirius thought frantically, that moment of horror was all it took for Alyssa to dive ahead and capture the small winged ball. She cheered happily and smiled at him, the beaming innocent smile that melted his heart.

_I just want to see that smile. As often as possible. We should do this whenever we can, anything to keep that smile on her face. There won't be much time and she'll be coming to school, joining the Quidditch team, then sooner than I'm ready for she'll be a professional player. She'll be all grown up, with a family of her own. _

And she thinks we're just fishin' on the riverside  
Throwin' back what we can't fry  
Drownin' worms and killin' time  
Nothin' too ambitious  
She ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
What's really goin' on right now  
But I guarantee this memory's a big'un  
And she thinks we're just fishin'

She ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
What's really goin' on right now  
But I guarantee this memory's a big'un  
And she thinks we're just fishin'  
Yeah, aww, she thinks we're just fishin'  
We ain't only fishin'  
(This ain't about fishin')

_It's not what it seems,_ he thought a while later, as they walked back to the castle brooms in hand. _These are the moments that count. These little ones are things that are truly special. Every award, accomplishment, every Galleon spent on a new broom is nothing to my baby girl. My only girl. Alyssa._

**A/N: So please review! Let me know if you like it! I'm trying to prove to Prongs that she's not the only one who can get reviews! It's a contest, whoever gets less has to make the Waffles the next Saturday. So please! I want to win! Everyone add your votes to the reviews, and I'm the one who actualy updates and writes the authors note, so I should win right? Please let us know in the reviews! **


End file.
